Hunger Games
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Han comenzando los 74 Juegos del Hambre y los vientos soplan en contra. Cada año, dos chicos de cada Distrito son elegidos para enfrentarse hasta morir. Los juegos los cambiarán a todos... espero que la suerte esté de vuestra parte.
1. Parte I: Los Tributos - Capítulo 1

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de Personajes – Sangre – asesinatos – y demás.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Realmente no tengo un alguien específico a quien dedicarle esto. Así que este fic va para todos los que me leen, que me dejan Reviews, que me agregan a favoritos. A todos los que disfrutan de mis fics. Gracias por todo.

**Notas:** Este fic está completamente basado en el primer libro de la trilogía _"Hunger Games"_, llamado en español _"Los Juegos del Hambre"._ No está basado en la película.

**Inspiración: **El libro de los Juegos del Hambre y la canción "Safe and Sound" de Taylor Swift usada en la película del mismo nombre que el libro.

**Parejas:**err… es un tanto… ¿complicado? Prefiero dejarlo en suspenso, aunque una es obvia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Recuerdo las lágrimas cayendo por tu rostro cuando dije que "Nunca te dejaría ir"; cuando todas esas sombras casi destruyen tu luz. Recuerdo que dijiste "No me dejes aquí solo". Pero todo eso está muerto, se ha ido, y es pasado ésta noche..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Hunger Games***

**.**

**~o~**

**.**

_PRIMERA PARTE_

"_Los Tributos"_

**.**

**~o~**

**.**

Me levanto sobresaltado moviendo instintivamente mi cabeza hacia al lado mío, un suspiro sale de mis labios. Allí está. Mi hermano pequeño. Me obligo a volver a acostarme y tranquilizar los rápidos latidos de mi corazón. Solo fue un sueño, una pesadilla. Tendría que estar acostumbrado, pero en realidad no lo estoy.

Han pasado ocho años desde que padre a muerto, y a día de hoy, aún lo imagino dentro de esa enorme mina mientras los escombros caen encima suyo. Él intenta escapar, no obstante, es imposible. Luego todo se oscurece y un grito se escucha a lo lejos.

Arthur.

Mi nombre.

* * *

Horas más tarde vuelvo a abrir los ojos y me obligo a despertar. El sol aún no ha salido pero si no me apuro no llegaré al encuentro con Francis. Y tenemos un largo día por delante.

En especial yo. No pienso en mi padre, ni en caras llenas de escombros, sino en lo que tengo que traer para llenar el estómago a mi familia. Somos tres: Mi madre Alice, mi hermano Peter, y yo. Los tres vivimos en esta pequeña casa casi a las afueras de la parte rica del Distrito 12, limitando con el bosque.

Nuestra parte del Distrito 12, a la que solemos llamar la Veta, está siempre llena a estas horas de mineros del carbón que se dirigen al turno de la mañana. Hombres y mujeres de hombros caídos y nudillos hinchados, muchos de los cuales ya ni siquiera intentan limpiarse el polvo de carbón de las uñas rotas y las arrugas de sus rostros hundidos. Sin embargo, hoy las calles están inusualmente vacías. La mayoría debe de estar descansando todo lo posible antes de la cosecha. Si es que pueden, claro.

Abrigado como estoy camino unos cuantos metros hasta llegar al campo desastrado al que llaman la Pradera. Lo que separa a la Pradera de los bosques, y de hecho, de todo el Distrito 12, es una alta alambrada metálica con bucles de alambre de espino. Teóricamente, se supone que está electrificada las veinticuatro horas del día, para evitar que los depredadores como lobos, perros salvajes y otras cosas entren aquí. En realidad, con suerte, solo dos o tres horas tiene electricidad por la noche, así que no suele ser peligroso tocarla. Aún así, me acerco atento para comprobarlo, pero no escucho el zumbido característico que indica que la valla está cargada, solo el silencio. Voy hacia unos arbustos, me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por debajo de la tira de sesenta centímetros, suelta hace años.

En cuento estoy a salvo y entre los árboles, tomo un arco y carcaj de flechas que tenía escondidos en un tronco hueco. La alambrada ha hecho su trabajo pero dentro de los bosques los animales corren libremente de aquí para allá, además, existen otros peligros: serpientes venenosas, animales rabiosos. Sin embargo, también hay comida, si sabes cómo encontrarla. Mi padre lo sabía y me enseñó varias cosas antes de volar en pedazos en la explosión de las minas. Tenía diez años en ese entonces y sigo despertándome rogándole que corra por su vida.

Entrar en los bosques, ciertamente, es ilegal, y cazar furtivamente tiene el peor de los castigos. Sería más fácil con armas. Pero hay muy pocos valientes que se arriesgarían incluso si las tuvieran. Mi arco es una rareza, mi padre la diseñó por sí mismo, junto con otros similares que repartió alrededor del bosque. Podría haber ganado mucho dinero por ellos, no obstante, eso hubiera significado ser descubierto por los funcionarios del Gobierno, y lo hubieran ejecutado en público por incitar una rebelión. Casi todos los Agentes de la Paz ignoran lo poco que cazamos, ya que, necesitan tanto de la carne fresca como el resto. Honestamente, incluso son de nuestros mejores clientes al momento de venderla.

Al llegar el otoño es cuando unas pocas almas valientes se internan en los bosques para buscar comida, normalmente manzanas, aunque siempre estando atentos y estando lo bastante cerca para volver corriendo a la seguridad del Distrito 12 si hace falta.

—**El Distrito 12, donde puedes morir de hambre sin poner en peligro tu seguridad**— murmuro, sabiendo que no puedo permitirme ese lujo. Miro a mi alrededor rápidamente porque sé que, incluso aquí, me preocupa que alguien me escuche.

Cuando era más pequeño mi madre solía asustarse con frecuencia por las cosas que decía sobre el Distrito y la gente que gobierna nuestro país, Panem, desde esa lejana ciudad llamada Capitolio. Al final, entendí que aquello solo iba a causarnos problemas, así que debí morderme la lengua y ponerme una máscara de indiferencia a todo. Trabajo en silencio, hago comentarios educados y superficiales, estudio para las clases y me limito a las conversaciones comerciales con el Quemador, el mercado negro donde gano todo mi dinero. Soy como un modelo perfecto de caballero, aunque por dentro sea en realidad la esencia misma de la rebeldía.

Llegando a un claro me espera la única persona con la que puedo ser yo mismo: Francis Bonnefoy. Noto como se me relajan los músculos y como mi cara esboza una sonrisa socarrona al momento de detener mis pasos justo enfrente suyo.

—**Hola **_**Cejas**_**. **

Frunzo mi ceño disgustado por el apodo asiendo más notable lo que a él le gusta tanto señalar de mi apariencia: tengo unas cejas un tanto más grandes de lo normal. A mí me gustan, pero él, la primera vez que nos conocimos, creyó que tenía dos ardillas en la frente y me gritó: "¡Cuidado! ¡Tienes ardillas en tus cejas!" y de ahí quedó el sobrenombre. No es que me agrade mucho, pero supongo que va conmigo. Le doy un empujón de igual forma por simple costumbre y me pongo a su lado.

—**Cállate rana, y mejor dime que has conseguido hasta ahora. **

Y lo levanta.

Y yo no puedo evitar reírme.

Francis sostiene bien alto una hogaza de pan clavada a una flecha. Pan de verdad, de la panadería, y no las barras planas y densas que hacemos con nuestras raciones de cereales. Lo agarro, le saco la flecha y lo llevo a mi nariz para aspirar la suave fragancia.

—**Todavía está caliente.**

Eso es evidente, se sigue sintiendo tibio en mis manos. Solo que eso no me importa mucho en estos momentos, sino otra cosa.

—**¿Qué te ha costado?**

—**Solo una ardilla. Al parecer, el anciano estaba un poco sentimental hoy, hasta me deseó buena suerte.**

—**Bueno, es entendible, todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy ¿no?** — es mi respuesta mientras trato de no poner los ojos en blanco por su comentario. —**Por cierto, Peter nos ha dejado queso.**

Lo saco y él lo agarra y lo eleva a lo alto justo como hizo con el pan.

—**Gracias Peter**— exclama, alegrándose por el regalo— **nos daremos un verdadero festín.** —de repente, se pone a imitar el acento del Capitolio y los ademanes de Feliks Lukasiewicz, el hombre extravagante y optimista hasta la demencia que viene una vez al año para leer los nombres de la cosecha— **¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Feliz Juegos del Hambre! Y que la suerte… **— empieza, lanzándome una mora. La tomo con la boca y la muerdo dejando que la dulce acidez estalle en mi boca.

—**¡… esté siempre, siempre de su parte! **— concluyo, siguiéndole el juego.

Ésta es la única opción que nos queda: bromear sobre el tema, porque la alternativa sería morirse del miedo. Además, el acento del Capitolio es tan deformado que casi todo suena gracioso cuando lo usas.

Observo a Francis cortar el pan y me fijo en sus rasgos. Bien podría hacerse pasar por mi hermano: cabello rubio ondulado, llegándole hasta los hombros, piel blanca y aceitunada. Lo único que no tenemos en común son los ojos, él azules, yo verdes. Casi todos por aquí tienen los mismos rasgos.

Por eso quizá sea que mi madre y mi hermano parecen tan fuera de lugar. Con sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos resplandeciendo de un celeste abrumador. No es como el nuestro, es más… sofisticado, supongo. Mi madre era hija de comerciantes, por lo tanto ella solía vivir en la parte rica del Distrito. Tenían una botica. Mi padre la conoció porque, gracias a que iba de caza, a veces recogía plantas medicinales y las llevaba para que las convirtieran en remedios. Ella tuvo que haberse enamorado de verdad para dejar su hogar y venir a meterse aquí, a la Veta. O por lo menos eso es lo que intento recordar cada vez que la veo en la casa, sentada, vacía e inaccesible, mientras sus hijos se convierten en huesos y piel. Intento perdonarla por mi padre, pero, para ser sincero, no soy de los que perdonan.

Francis unta el queso en la rodaja de pan y yo, mientras, recojo bayas de los arbustos. Nos ponemos a desayunar tranquilamente en un rincón en que nadie puede vernos, pero nosotros en cambio podemos ver todo el valle desde aquí. El día tiene un aspecto glorioso, de cielo azul y brisa fresca; la comida es perfecta también, y sabe delicioso. Todo sería realmente perfecto si realmente fuera un día para celebrar, si tan solo fuera un día común de caza con Francis, en el que pudiéramos vagar por ahí para cazar la cena de la noche. Sin embargo, no es así, tenemos que estar a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres.

—**¿Sabes qué? podríamos hacerlo**— pronuncia de pronto.

—**¿Qué cosa?**

—**Dejar el Distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo**. —Me quedo sin palabras unos instantes. No sé cómo responder, la idea es demasiado absurda. —**Si no tuviésemos tantos niños**— añadió rápidamente.

No son nuestros niños, pero es prácticamente lo mismo. Los dos hermanos pequeños de Francis, y Peter. Nuestras madres también entrarían en el mismo lote. ¿Cómo iban a poder sobrevivir sin nosotros? ¿Quién los alimentaría? Somos nosotros quienes los mantenemos vivos.

—**No quiero tener hijos**— es lo que suelto finalmente.

—**Yo sí, si no viviera aquí. **

—**Pero vives aquí**— le recuerdo, irritado.

—**Olvídalo.**

La conversación se acaba ahí y nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo. ¿Cómo puede llegar a pensar en huir? ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Peter, la única persona en el mundo a la que realmente estoy seguro de querer? Y Francis vive por su familia. No podemos irnos así que ¿para qué molestarse en hablar de ello?, mejor dejar las cosas como están.

—**¿Qué quieres hacer?** —pregunto una vez hemos terminado la comida. Podemos cazar, pescar o recolectar.

—**Vamos a pescar en el lago, quizá encontremos algo bueno para la cena.**

La cena, es cierto. Después de la cosecha, todos tienen que celebrarlo, y muchos realmente lo hacen, aliviados de ver que sus hijos se han salvado un año más. No obstante, de entre ellos, dos familias no lo harán, cerrarán sus ventanas y puertas, e intentarán buscar una forma de sobrevivir a las dolorosas semanas que les esperan.

Nos va bien y a última hora de la mañana tenemos una docena de peces, una bolsa de verduras, y lo mejor, un montón de fresas. Del fresal que descubrí hace un par de años. Pasamos por el Quemador dónde conseguimos fácilmente cambiar seis peces por pan y otros dos por un poco de sal. Otros mercaderes nos canjean las verduras por legumbres. Antes de regresar tomamos el camino hacia la casa del alcalde, le encantan las fresas, y es de los pocos que puede pagar por ellas. Golpeamos la puerta y al abrirse nos atiende su hija, Emma, una compañera de clase. Ella me cae bien, es reservada, no solemos hablar pero es bastante buena. Hoy lleva un vestido bastante caro de color blanco, y su rubio cabello recogido con un lazo rosa. Ropa de la cosecha.

—**Bonito vestido**— comenta Francis dándole un beso a su mano y ofreciéndole una de sus tantas sonrisas coquetas.

—**Gracias, después de todo, tengo que estar bonita por si acabo en el Capitolio ¿no?** — ahora ambos quedamos perplejos, ¿Lo dice en serio o está bromeando?

—**Tú no irás al Capitolio**— le contesta mi amigo fijándose en el adorno que lleva en el vestido: es de oro puro, muy hermoso; serviría para dar de comer a una familia entera por varios meses— **¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con solo doce años. **

—**No es culpa suya**— intervengo antes de que pueda llegar a transformarse en una pelea.

—**No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son**— suelta Francis con una expresión inusualmente seria y su sonrisa completamente borrada. Le pagamos a Emma las fresas y procuramos salir pronto de allí. No me gusta que Francis ahora esté enojado con ella, pero tiene razón: el sistema de la cosecha es injusto, y los pobres se llevan la peor parte. Te conviertes en elegible para la cosecha al cumplir doce años; ese año, tu nombre entra una vez en el sorteo. A los trece, dos veces. Y así hasta que cumplas dieciocho, el último año para ser elegido. Este sistema incluye a todos los ciudadanos de los doce Distritos de Panem.

Sin embargo, hay gato encerrado. Digamos que eres pobre y te estás muriendo de hambre, como nos pasa a nosotros. Puedes añadir tu nombre, si lo deseas, más veces, a cambio de teselas. Cada tesela vale por un pequeño suministro anual de cereales y aceite para una persona. También puedes hacer ese intercambio por cada integrante de tu familia, que es el motivo por el cual cuando cumplí los doce, mi nombre entró cuatro veces en el sorteo. Una por ser lo mínimo, y las otras tres por mi madre, Peter y yo. Y lo he hecho todos los años próximos desde ese día. Las inscripciones son acumulativas, por lo que este año, con dieciséis, mi nombre entrará veinte veces. Francis tiene dieciocho, y lleva siete años alimentando a su familia, su nombre entrará cuarenta y dos veces este año.

No es difícil entender el porqué está enfadado con Emma, pues ella nunca ha corrido el peligro de necesitar una tesela. Sus probabilidades de salir elegida son muy reducidas en comparación con cualquiera de la Veta. No imposible pero si poco probable. Y aunque las reglas las estableció el Capitolio, es difícil no sentir resentimiento por aquellos que no tienen que pedirlas.

Francis es consciente que su rabia no debería ir contra ella. A veces, en el bosque, lo escucho despotricar sobre las teselas y que son solo otro instrumento para fomentar la miseria en el Distrito, una forma de sembrar odio entre los trabajadores hambrientos y los que no tienen problemas con eso. Mientras caminamos lo observo a la cara, todavía ardiendo bajo su expresión glacial. Su ira me parece inútil, ¿De qué sirve quejarse contra el Capitolio? No cambia nada, no hace que las cosas sean más justas ni nos llena el estómago. Al salir del bosque nos dividimos la comida y el dinero entre los dos.

—**Nos vemos a las dos en la plaza, rana**— le digo en forma de despedida.

—**Ponte algo bonito**— me responde, aún sin humor.

En casa encuentro a mi madre y Peter ya preparados para salir. Ambos llevan un vestido y un traje elegantes, respectivamente. Yo me dirijo dispuesto a darme un buen baño de agua caliente. Al salir me sorprendo de ver a mi madre sacando un encantador conjunto de camisa y pantalón blanco y negro para mí.

—**¿Estás segura?** —cuestiono, intentado evitar rechazar su ayuda. Antes estaba enojado con ella por olvidarse de cuidarnos. Sin embargo, si sacó un atuendo de su pasado, se trata de algo especial.

—**Sí, y también quiero arreglarte yo misma. **

Le dejo hacerlo y en un rato está listo y me coloca frente al espejo.

—**Estás bien**— dice Peter y yo lo abrazo porque sé que en un par de horas será terrible para él. Es su primera cosecha, y aunque esté seguro ya que su nombre solo ha entrado una vez en la urna no le he dejado pedir tesela. Está preocupado por mí, y por que pase lo inimaginable.

Puedo proteger a Peter de todas las formas posibles, pero la cosecha es cuento aparte. Es imposible hacer nada contra ella.

Dejamos que pase el tiempo y almorzamos tratando de no angustiarnos de más. A las una en punto nos movemos hacia la plaza. La asistencia es obligatoria, por supuesto, a menos que estés al borde de la muerte, y los Agentes de la Paz se encargan de ello al vigilar casa por casa.

La gente entra en silencio y se acomoda. La cosecha también es la ocasión perfecta para que el Capitolio cuente la población, dividiéndonos por edades, los mayores al frente y los menores por detrás. Los familiares alrededor detrás de las cuerdas que delimitan el lugar. Hay otros por ahí, los que no tienen a nadie, que se la pasan apostando quienes serán los dos elegidos, de qué parte serán, la edad que tendrán, y demás.

Me encuentro de pie, entre un grupo de chicos de mi edad, nos intercambiamos escuetos saludos y esperamos. En frente se encuentra un escenario provisional construido por el Edificio de la Justicia. Allí hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas dónde están los nombres de todos los chicos y chicas de entre doce y dieciocho años. Sentados en dos de las tres sillas está el alcalde (el padre de Emma), y Feliks, el acompañante del Distrito 12, recién llegado del Capitolio, con su cabello rubio, y un vestido rosa bastante chillón. No sé porqué horrorizarme más: que lleve un vestido o que sea un fuerte rosa completamente femenino. Francis estaría ya queriéndose pegarse un tiro por tal horror a la moda.

Justo cuando da las doce, el alcalde sube al podio y comienza su discurso. El mismo de todos los años. Habla de la creación de Panem, el país levantado de las cenizas de un lugar antes llamado Norteamérica. Enumera las catástrofes ocurridas que dieron lugar a este lugar. Entonces llega a los _Días Oscuros_, la rebelión de los Distritos contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce y destruyeron al decimotercero. El tratado de la Traición nos dio nuevas leyes para garantizar que nada de eso vuelva a ocurrir, y como recordatorio, crearon los Juegos del Hambre.

Las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre son sencillas: en castigo por la rebelión, cada uno de los doce distritos debe entregar a dos chicos, sean un chico y una chica o dos del mismo sexo, llamados tributos, para que participen. Los veinticuatro tributos se encierran en un enorme estadio al aire libre en la que puede haber cualquier cosa, desde un desierto abrasador hasta un páramo helado. Una vez dentro, los competidores tienen que luchar a muerte durante un periodo de varias semanas: el que queda vivo, gana.

Tomar a los chicos de nuestros Distritos y obligarlos a matarse entre ellos mientras los demás observamos, así nos recuerda el Capitolio que estamos completamente a su merced, y que las posibilidades de una rebelión son pocas. Dan igual las palabras que usen, el mensaje no deja duda _"Miren como nos llevamos a sus hijos y los sacrificamos sin que puedan hacer nada al respecto. Si levantan un solo dedo, los destrozaremos a todos, igual que hicimos con el Distrito 13_".

Y para que resulte aún más humillante y tortuoso: nos exigen que tratemos los Juegos del Hambre como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo. Al último atributo vivo se le recompensa con una vida fácil, y su Distrito recibe premios, sobre todo comida. El Capitolio regala cereales y aceite al distrito ganador durante todo un año, incluso algunos manjares, como azúcar, mientras el resto busca la forma de no morir de hambre.

Al terminar el discurso saca otro papel y lee la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en anteriores competiciones. En setenta y cuatro años hemos tenido dos, y solo uno sigue con vida: Gilbert Beilschmidt, un albino de ojos rojos que está borracho, y mucho. Feliks trata de salir del apretado abrazo que le está dando y corre hasta el podio tan alegre y vivaracho como siempre y saluda con su habitual:

—**¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su parte!**

Empieza a hablar sobre el honor que supone estar allí, aunque todos saben lo mucho que desea estar en otro Distrito, con ganadores de verdad, en vez de borrachos que te acosan delante de todo el país.

Localizo a Francis entre la multitud y me dirige una sonrisa divertida, por lo menos alguien se divierte con el espectáculo, o quizá simplemente se esté burlando del atuendo rosado. Pienso en Francis y sus cuarenta y dos papeletas, y en que quizá la suerte no esté de su parte, y pienso en mí y supongo que él también, porque se pone serio y aparta la vista.

_"No te preocupes, hay miles de papeletas"_ quiero decirle, pero sé que no es tan fácil.

Ha llegado la hora del sorteo. Feliks se acerca a una de las urnas, mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. La multitud contiene el aliento, y yo comienzo a sentir nauseas, y a desear desesperadamente que no sea yo. Que no sea yo, que no sea yo…

Feliks vuelve al podio y lee el nombre bien alto. En efecto, no soy yo.

_Es Peter Kirkland. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Notas de Lu de su parte y de parte de Luni:**_

Bien, me tomó años pasar esto a limpio teniendo la cabeza metida en libros de historiografía, fotocopias de antropología, y como olvidar los horrorosos textos de pedagogía, aún no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la confusión que me provocaron las teorías de la educación… demasiados parciales y exámenes orales, a Mari –la autora, para quienes no lo saben- le fue mejor que a mí, ella aprobó todo, yo tengo que mejorar en Lengua y Comunicación… bueno, cada quien tiene su debilidad.

Ahora se preguntarán, ¿Por qué decidí pasar y subir este nuevo fic en vez de traerlas un capítulo de los fics que ella ya tiene? La respuesta es sencilla: ¡Porque ella no deja de joderme con esa maldita trilogía de los "Juegos del Hambre"!, lo juro, vuelve a mencionar algo y soy capaz de tirarle sus queridos tenedor y cuchillo por la boca hasta atragantarse… mmm… aunque con los reflejos que tiene, seguro logra traspasarme el estómago con su hacha antes de lograr tocar su piel. ¡Mierda! ¿Ven lo que pienso por su culpa? ¡Hasta ya tengo ideas asesinas! Ella ya ha escrito como cuatro capítulos de esto, y cada uno está más bueno, siéndole bastante o muy fiel, mejor dicho, al libro, sacó varias partes del mismo, y quiere que se mantenga ese patrón, cambiaria leves cosas, tanto en personalidad como en trama. Una de esas son los tributos: en realidad son un tributo varón y un tributo mujer, pero ella no quería cambiarle de sexo a Arthur, quería que se mantuviera como siempre, así que le cambió y obtuvieron eso.

Quizá algunos hayan visto la película y sepan de que va todo esto, sin embargo permítanme aclararles que esto ella lo hizo en base al primer libro de la trilogía, no la película. De hecho, ninguna de las dos ha visto por ahora la película, no la conseguimos en buena calidad, así que estamos esperando. Mientras el libro es su eterna guía.

Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo, trataré de traerles el capítulo dos pronto, o un nuevo capítulo de otro fic, apenas me deshaga de los exámenes y tenga un tiempito libre. Tengan paciencia de santos, porque los exámenes requieren cabeza. Mari la tiene, yo veré como quitarle un poco de su cerebro para aumentar la mía.

Nos vemos y esperamos todo tipo de críticas constructivas o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Ella especialmente pide que digan lo que piensan, porque le gusta leer lo que ponen mientras estamos en clase –en especial en antropología teórico, nuestro profesor se va tanto de las ramas que te da tiempo de ir al supermercado, comprar algo, esperar en la fila, volver y esperar otros par de minutos hasta que vuelva al mismo hilo de ideas – es hasta gracioso verlo.

Bien, cuídense, duerman bien y den gracias a que este mundo no existe en la vida real (?)

Y como bien dice ella: Bye, Bye!


	2. Parte I: Los Tributos - Capítulo 2

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de Personajes – Sangre – Asesinatos – y demás.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Realmente no tengo un alguien específico a quien dedicarle esto. Así que este fic va para todos los que me leen, que me dejan Reviews, que me agregan a favoritos. A todos los que disfrutan de mis fics. Gracias por todo.

**Notas:** Este fic está completamente basado en el primer libro de la trilogía _"Hunger Games"_, llamado en español _"Los Juegos del Hambre"._ No está basado en la película.

**Inspiración: **El libro de los Juegos del Hambre y la canción "Safe and Sound" de Taylor Swift usada en la película del mismo nombre que el libro.

**Parejas:**err… es un tanto… ¿complicado? Prefiero dejarlo en suspenso, aunque una es obvia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Recuerdo las lágrimas cayendo por tu rostro cuando dije que "Nunca te dejaría ir"; cuando todas esas sombras casi destruyen tu luz. Recuerdo que dijiste "No me dejes aquí solo". Pero todo eso está muerto, se ha ido, y es pasado ésta noche..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Hunger Games***

**.**

**~o~**

**.**

_PRIMERA PARTE_

"_Los Tributos"_

_**Capítulo 2**_

**.**

**~o~**

**.**

No.

Todo está estático. Quieto. Imperturbable. Pareciera que estoy viendo las cosas a través de un espejo. Intento recordar como respirar, no puedo hablar y mi cuerpo está completamente aturdido.

Tiene que haber un error, ¡Peter solo tenía un papel entre miles! Sus posibilidades de salir elegido eran remotas, ¿Acaso no hice lo suficiente? ¿No había agarrado yo las teselas y le había impedido hacer lo mismo? Una sola maldita papeleta entre miles, y había tenido suerte, pero de nada servía.

A mí alrededor escucho los murmullos de los otros ciudadanos, tristes, dolidos, como siempre que un niño de doce años es elegido, después de todo a nadie le parece justo. Entonces lo veo a unos metros de mí, pálido, tratando de dar los pasos que tiene que recorrer para llegar al escenario. Y observo, tiene la parte de atrás de su camisa por fuera del pantalón. Es ese detalle el que me hace reaccionar.

— **¡Peter!**

La gente no hace nada por detenerme, al contrario, me abren el camino apartándose y creando un camino directo al escenario. Llego hasta él, lo empujo justo cuando está por subir las escaleras y grito para que todos me escuchen.

— **¡Me presento voluntario!** —Mi voz se escucha un tanto temblorosa, pero llena de convicción, no dudo de repetirlo— **¡Me presento voluntario como tributo!**

Ocurre una pequeña conmoción en el escenario, no es para menos, hace décadas que en el Distrito 12 no se presentan voluntarios, y por ello la regla está un tanto oxidada. Ésta regla dice que cuando se saca el nombre de un tributo de la bola, otro chico en edad elegible, puede ofrecerse para ocupar su lugar. En esos distritos dónde ganar se considera un honor, presentarse es _complicado_. Sin embargo, para nosotros, el Distrito 12, dónde la palabra _tributo_ y la palabra _cadáver_ son sinónimos prácticamente, los voluntarios han desaparecido casi por completo.

— **¡Maravilloso!** — Exclama Feliks— **Pero tipo que aún falta ese mínimo detalle de presentar al ganador y luego pedir voluntarios y si hay otro bueno…**— deja la frase en el aire, inseguro.

—**Déjale, ¿Qué más da?** — es el alcalde quien interviene, y lo hace mirándome a mí, con una expresión de dolor. No le duele lo que hice, en realidad no me conoce, solo hay un punto de contacto entre nosotros: soy el chico que le lleva las fresas; el chico con el que su hija puede que haya hablado una que otra vez; el chico que, hace cinco años, abrazado de su madre y hermano pequeño, recibió de sus manos la medalla al valor. Una medalla por su padre vaporizado en las minas, ¿Se acordará en estos momentos de todo aquello? —** Deja que suba.**

Peter está gritando como un histérico detrás de mí, me rodea con sus delgados brazos impidiéndome avanzar.

— **¡No, Arthur! ¡No puedes irte idiota!**

—**Suéltame, Peter**— demando con dureza, porque la situación me altera, porque me haya llamado incluso en estos momentos idiota y porque no quiero llorar. Me prohíbo llorar. Si llego a llorar cuando hagan la transmisión de la cosecha en la noche todos las verán y me marcarán como un objeto fácil. Un debilucho. No les daré esa satisfacción—** ¡Suéltame!**

Noto como alguien tira de él por detrás, así que me vuelvo y veo a Francis, sujetando a Peter mientras éste forcejea para soltarse.

—**Arriba, Cejas**— me dice, intentando que no le falle la voz; después se lleva a mi hermano hasta mi madre. Yo tomo aire, me armo de valor y subo las escaleras.

— **¡Bueno, que maravilloso!** — Exclama nuevamente Feliks, lleno de entusiasmo, se ve que está encantado de tener por fin algo de acción en el Distrito—** ¡Ese es el espíritu de los Juegos! ¿Cómo te llamas?**

—**Arthur Kirkland**— respondo, después de tragar saliva.

—**Me apuesto uno de mis vestidos rosa a que era tu hermano. No querías que te robara la gloria ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo!**

Si hay algo por lo que siempre se sentirán orgullosos la gente del Distrito 12 es por su reacción: nadie aplaude, ni siquiera los que llevan las papeletas, a los que ya no les importa nada. Seguramente es porque me conocen del Quemador, o porque conocían a mi padre, o porque han hablado con Peter y a él es imposible no quererle. Se quedan allí, en silencio, igual que yo, mostrando su desacuerdo de la forma más valiente que saben: sin decir una sola palabra. Ese que significa que no estamos de acuerdo, que no lo aprobamos, que todo está mal.

Y entonces pasa algo inesperado, al menos yo no lo espero, porque no creo que el Distrito 12 sea un lugar que se preocupe por mí. Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado, y parece que me he convertido en alguien amado. Primero uno, después otro, y al final, casi toda la multitud de personas que se encuentran allí se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y luego me señalan con ellos. Es un gesto antiguo, y rara vez usado, de nuestro Distrito, que a veces se ve en los funerales. Es un gesto de despedida, de dar gracias, de admiración a un ser querido.

Ahora si las ganas de llorar me invaden, pero, por suerte, Gilbert escoge este preciso momento para acercarse dando traspiés por el escenario a felicitarme.

—**¡Mírenlo! ¡Mírenlo bien! **— brama, pasándome un brazo sobre los hombros. Tiene una fuerza sorprendente para estar tan hecho pedazos— **¡Me gusta!** — El aliento le huele a licor y creo que hace bastante tiempo que no se baña. —**Mucho… **—no le sale la palabra durante un rato—** ¡Coraje!** — exclamaba, triunfal. —** ¡Más que ustedes! **—grita señalando a las cámaras.

¿Se está refiriendo a la audiencia o está tan borracho que es capaz de meterse con el Capitolio? Nunca lo sabré, porque, justo cuando pareciera que va a seguir, se cae del escenario y pierde la consciencia.

Es un asco de hombre, pero me siento agradecido de ya no tener las cámaras fijas en mí, sino en él. Ese tiempo me basta para dejar escapar un ruido ahogado que me bloquea la garganta y recuperarme. Pongo las manos detrás de mi espalda y miro hacia adelante. Allí están las colinas que escalé con Francis esta mañana, y por un momento añoro algo… la idea de irnos del Distrito y vivir en los bosques. Demasiado tarde supongo, aunque igualmente se que hice lo correcto, porque ¿Quién sino yo se iba a presentar voluntario en lugar de Peter?

A Gilbert se lo llevan en camilla y Feliks intenta volver a poner el espectáculo en marcha.

— **¡Que día más emocionante!** — exclama, mientras pasa una de sus manos por sus rubios cabellos queriendo que queden perfectamente de nuevo. —** ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado la hora de elegir a nuestro otro tributo! **— Con un gesto de su mano se da la vuelta, prácticamente dando saltitos, y avanza hacia la bola, después agarra la primera papeleta que encuentra y vuelve rápidamente al escenario y yo ni siquiera tengo el tiempo de desear que no sea el nombre de Francis cuando… —** ¡Alfred F. Jones!**

¡Alfred F. Jones!

"_Oh, no"_ –pienso – _"Él no"._

Porque reconozco su nombre, aunque nunca he hablado directamente con él. Alfred F. Jones.

No, sin duda hoy la suerte no está de mi parte.

Lo observo avanzar hacia el escenario: gran altura, musculoso y fornido, cabello rubio resplandeciente con un mechón hacia arriba desafiando la gravedad. En la cara se le nota la conmoción del momento, se ve que lucha por guardarse sus emociones y ocultarlas detrás de una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos azules constato la alarma que tan a menudo encuentro en mis presas. De todos modos, sube con paso firme y ocupa su lugar.

Feliks Lukasiewicz pide voluntarios: nadie da un paso adelante. Sé que tiene un hermano menor, lo he visto en la panadería, pero al parecer no se ofrecerá. Es lo normal. El amor fraternal tiene sus límites para casi todo el mundo en el día de la cosecha. Lo que yo hice fue algo radical.

El alcalde comienza a leer el largo y aburrido Tratado de la Traición como todos los años, pero no escucho ninguna palabra.

"_¿Por qué él?"_ – pienso. Intento convencerme de que no importa, de que Alfred Jones y yo no somos amigos, ni siquiera vecinos y nunca hablamos. Nuestra única interacción fue hace años, y seguro que él ya la ha olvidado. Sin embargo, yo no, y sé que nunca lo haré.

Fue durante la peor época posible. Mi padre había muerto en ese accidente minero hace tan solo tres meses, justo en el enero más frío que se recuerde. Ya había pasado el entumecimiento por la pérdida, y el dolor de repente hacia que me doblase y que los sollozos me estremeciesen. Solía cuestionarme a dónde se había ido, pero claro, jamás recibí una respuesta.

El distrito nos había concedido una pequeña suma de dinero como compensación por su muerte, lo bastante para un mes de luto, luego mi madre tendría que conseguir un trabajo. El problema fue que no lo hizo. Se quedaba sentada en una silla, o más habitual, acurrucada debajo de las mantas de la cama, con la mirada perdida. A veces se levantaba un segundo como empujada por algo, pero al rato volvía a su misma posición, sin importar las súplicas que Peter solía hacerle.

Yo estaba aterrado. Ahora puedo suponer que mi madre en aquellos instantes se había sumergido en un pozo de tristeza y por eso se comportaba así, pero en aquel momento sólo sabía que había perdido a un padre y a una madre. A los once, y con un hermano de siete, me convertí en la cabeza de la familia. No había otra alternativa. Compraba comida en el mercado, la cocinaba como podía, aunque la mayoría de las veces terminaba quemándola, e intentaba que luciésemos presentables, si alguien se enteraba que mi madre ya no podía cuidarnos y se hacía público, nos enviarían a un orfanato de la comunidad. Y había visto a suficientes chicos de allí como para saber que no debía dejar que Peter se quedara en un lugar así. No él, que en esos tiempos lloraba sin tan siquiera saber la razón, que le trenzaba el cabello a mi madre antes de ir al colegio, que seguía limpiando el espejo de afeitarse de papá porque detestaba verlo sucio. El Orfanato lo habría destruido como a un gusano, así que mantuve el secreto.

Al final, se nos acabó el dinero, y empezamos a morirnos de hambre poco a poco. No hay otra forma de describirlo. Solía repetirme que todo estaría bien, que sólo tenía que aguantar hasta abril, hasta el veintitrés de abril, cuando cumpliría doce y podría pedir teselas para conseguir aquella valiosa cantidad de cereales y aceite que nos alimentaría. El problema era que aún quedaban varias semanas y cabía la posibilidad de que no llegáramos vivos para ello.

Morirse de hambre no era algo infrecuente en el Distrito 12.

Muchos habían sido sus víctimas, ancianos que no podían trabajar, niños de una familia numerosa, heridos en las minas. Todos se arrastran por la calle, y un día, te encuentras con uno sentado contra una pared o tirado en la Pradera, u oyes gemidos en una casa y los agentes de la paz acuden a llevarse el cadáver. El hambre no es la causa oficial, la mayoría de las veces es una pulmonía, neumonía u otras, eso dicen claro, pero a nadie engaña. Es el hambre.

La tarde de mi encuentro con Alfred Jones, la lluvia caía incontrolablemente. Había estado en la ciudad intentando cambiar algunas ropas de bebé por comida en el mercado público, sin mucho éxito. Estaba completamente empapado, y muerto de frío. Cuando cerró el mercado, temblaba tanto que se cayó la ropa de bebé en un charco lleno de barro, traté de recogerla, pero no lo hice porque temí que si lo hacía ya no sería capaz de levantarme.

No podía volver a casa; allí estaba mi madre, con sus ojos sin vida, y Peter, con sus mejillas huecas y sus labios secos. No podía entrar sin ninguna esperanza a ese cuarto lleno de humo por culpa de las ramas húmedas que había recogido del bosque cuando se nos acabó el carbón para la chimenea.

Me encontré zigzagueando por una calle embarrada, detrás de las tiendas que servían a la gente más acomodada de la ciudad. Los comerciantes vivían sobre sus negocios, así que, básicamente, estaba en sus territorios.

En el Distrito 12 están prohibidos todos los tipos de robo, éstos se castigan con la muerte. A pesar de eso, se me pasó por la mente que quizá encontrara algo en los botes de basura, para esos había vía libre. Por desgracia, acababan de vaciar los cubos.

Cuando pasé junto a la panadería, el olor del pan recién hecho era tan intenso que me mareé. Los hornos estaban en la parte de atrás y de la puerta abierta de la cocina llegaba todo el esplendor que se vivía adentro. Me quedé allí, hipnotizado por el calor y el exquisito aroma, hasta que la lluvia interfirió trayéndome a la realidad. Levanté la tapa del cubo de basura y lo encontré completamente vacío.

De repente, alguien comenzó a gritarme, y al levantar la cabeza, vi a la mujer del panadero diciéndome que me largara, que estaba harta de que los mocosos de la Veta escarbaran en su basura. Las palabras eran horribles y yo no tenía defensa. Mientras ponía con cuidado la tapa en su sitio y retrocedía, lo vi: un chico de pelo rubio asomándose por detrás de su madre. Lo había visto en el colegio, era de mi curso, aunque no sabía su nombre. Se juntaba con los de la ciudad, ¿Cómo iba a saber su nombre entonces? Su madre entró a la casa nuevamente gruñendo, pero él tuvo que estar observando cómo me alejaba por detrás de la pocilga en la que tenían un cerdo y como me apoyaba en un viejo manzano. Por fin me daba cuenta que no tenía nada que llevar a casa. Me cedieron las rodillas y me dejé caer por sobre el tronco. Era demasiado, estaba débil y cansado, muy cansado.

"_Que llamen a los Agentes de la Paz y que nos lleven"_ – pensé – _"O mejor todavía, que me muera aquí mismo, bajo la lluvia". _

Oí un gran estrépito en la cocina, los gritos de esa cruel mujer una vez más y el sonido de un golpe, me pregunté vagamente que estaría pasando. Unos pies se arrastraron hacia mí y pensé: _"Es ella, ha venido a golpearme con un palo"._

Pero no era ella, era el chico, y en sus brazos llevaba dos enormes panes que debían de haberse caído al fuego porque estaban un poco quemados.

Su madre le chillaba: "¡Dáselos a los cerdos, mocoso estúpido! ¡Ninguna persona decente va a comprarme el pan quemado!"

El chico empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y tirarlas al comedero; entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta y su madre desapareció en el interior.

El chico ni siquiera me miró, aunque yo sí lo miraba a él, por el pan y por el moretón que le habían dejado en la mejilla, ¿Con que lo habría golpeado su madre? Mis padres nunca nos habían pegado, así que no puedo imaginármelo. El chico le echó un vistazo a la panadería, como para comprobar que nadie apareciese, y después, de nuevo atento al cerdo, tiró unos de los panes hacia mi dirección. El segundo lo siguió poco después, y acto seguido, volvió a la panadería y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Me quedé mirando el pan sin poder creérmelo. Eran panes buenos, perfectos en realidad, salvo por las zonas quemadas. ¿Quería que yo me los llevase? Seguro, porque estaban a mis pies. Antes de que nadie pudiera prever lo sucedido, me los metí debajo de la camisa, me tapé con la chaqueta y me alejé corriendo. Aunque el calor del pan quemaba mi piel, los agarré con fuerza, aferrándome a la vida.

Cuando llegué a casa, ya estaban fríos, pero por dentro aún conservaban lo caliente. Los solté en la mesa, paré a Peter de tirarse contra ellos y obligué a mi madre a reunirse con nosotros en la mesa. Hice té y junto con el comimos uno entero, rebanada a rebanada. Era un pan sustancioso, con nueces y todo.

Puse mi ropa a secar junto a la chimenea, me metí en la cama y disfruté una noche sin sueños. Hasta el día siguiente no se me pasó por la cabeza de que tal vez el chico haya quemado el pan a propósito. Quizá hubiera soltado las hogazas en las llamas, sabiendo que lo castigarían, para poder dármelas. Sin embargo, lo descarté, era absurdo, seguro que se trató de un accidente, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera me conocía. En cualquier caso, el simple gesto de tirármelos fue un acto de amabilidad enorme, con el cual se habría ganado otra paliza de haber sido descubierto. No podía entender sus motivos.

Comimos pan para desayunar y fuimos al colegio. Todo se sentía un poco más resplandeciente esa mañana: el aire era dulce y cálido, y había nubes esponjosas. En clase, pasé junto al chico por el pasillo, y noté que se le había hinchado la mejilla y tenía el ojo morado. Estaba con sus amigos y no me hizo caso, pero cuando recogí a Peter para volver a casa, lo descubrí mirándome desde el otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos segundos, después, el volvió la cabeza. Yo bajé la vista, avergonzado, y entonces lo vi: el primer diente de león del año. Fue como si se me encendiera una bombilla en la cabeza, recordé las horas pasadas con mi padre en los bosques hace tiempo, y supe cómo íbamos a sobrevivir.

Hasta el día de hoy, no he sido capaz de romper la conexión con este chico, Alfred Jones, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenado. Más de una vez me he vuelto en el pasillo del colegio y me he encontrado con sus ojos clavados en mí, aunque siempre aparta la vista rápidamente. Siento como si le debiese algo, y odio deberle cosas a la gente. Quizá debí haberle dado las gracias en algún momento. Lo pensé un par de veces, pero nunca encontraba el momento oportuno. Y ya nunca será, porque nos van a lanzar a un campo de batalla en el que tendremos que luchar a muerte, ¿Cómo voy a darle las gracias allí? No sonaría sincero, teniendo en cuenta que mi intención sería cortarle el cuello.

El alcalde termina de leer el lúgubre Tratado, y nos indica a Alfred y a mí que nos demos las manos. La suya es grande y cálida, igual que aquellas hogazas de pan. Me mira a los ojos y me aprieta aún más las manos, como queriendo darme ánimos, aunque quizá no sea más que un espasmo nervioso porque lo aprieta tanto que es un tanto doloroso.

Nos volvemos para mirar a la multitud, mientras suena el himno de Panem.

"_En fin"_ – pienso – _Hay veinticuatro chicos, sería de muy mala suerte que tuviese que ser yo quien lo matase"._

Aunque, últimamente, no soy de los que se fía de la suerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**

**Continued…**

**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**


	3. Parte I: Los Tributos - Capítulo 3

**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Advertencias:** Muerte de Personajes – Sangre – Asesinatos – y demás.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este capítulo lo dedico especialmente a **MyobiXHitachiin**.

**Notas:** Este fic está completamente basado en el primer libro de la trilogía _"Hunger Games"_, llamado en español _"Los Juegos del Hambre"._ No está basado en la película.

**Inspiración: **El libro de los Juegos del Hambre y la canción "Safe and Sound" de Taylor Swift usada en la película del mismo nombre que el libro.

**Parejas:**err… es un tanto… ¿complicado? Prefiero dejarlo en suspenso, aunque una es obvia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Recuerdo las lágrimas cayendo por tu rostro cuando dije que "Nunca te dejaría ir"; cuando todas esas sombras casi destruyen tu luz. Recuerdo que dijiste "No me dejes aquí solo". Pero todo eso está muerto, se ha ido, y es pasado ésta noche..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Hunger Games***

**.**

**~o~**

**.**

_PRIMERA PARTE_

"_Los Tributos"_

_**Capítulo 3**_

**.**

**~o~**

**.**

Nunca me pregunté qué pasaba con los voluntarios una vez terminaba la cosecha y los llevaban, ya que para aquel momento yo ya estaba afuera cazando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que me sacara de la mente los malditos juegos. Pero ahora lo sé. A penas el himno deja de sonar nos ponen bajo custodia. No quiero meterme en problemas al decir alguna tontería como si nos van a esposar o algo así, a pesar de que me da esa sensación. No obstante, lo que sucede es que llegan dos Agentes de la Paz y nos acompañan hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. Quizá alguna vez un tributo intentó escaparse, en realidad no lo sé, no estoy para arriesgarme.

Una vez dentro, me conducen a una sala y me dejan solo. Debo decirlo: es el sitio más lujoso en el que he estado, tiene gruesas y felpudas alfombras, sillones y sofás de terciopelo. Al sentarme no puedo evitar acariciar la tela una y otra vez, es como un relajante que me ayuda a calmarme y prepararme para lo que venga. Éste, si no intuyo mal, es el tiempo que se les concede a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos. No lloraré, las cámaras aún persisten y en el tren seguirán estando, y ya lo dije antes, no dejaré que los del Capitolio crean que soy débil, no les daré el gusto de verme asustado.

Mi hermano y mi madre son los primeros en entrar. Tengo ganas de agarrarlos a ambos y sumergirnos en un abrazo de esos que solíamos tener cuando era más pequeño, pero ahora, en esta situación, me parece muy fuera de lugar. Ningún abrazo hará que todo cambie. Sin embargo, ignorante de mis pensamientos, Peter corre hacia mí y abre sus brazos para apretarme lo más fuerte que puede, como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Es la primera vez que expresa su cariño tan abiertamente, así que soy incapaz de no corresponderle y regresarle el abrazo. Nos quedamos así durante un rato, pero después empiezo a decirles a ambos las cosas que tienen que recordar hacer, ya que yo no estaré para ayudarles.

Peter no debe pedir ninguna tesela. Pueden salir adelante, si tienen cuidado, vendiendo leche y el queso de la cabra, y siguiendo con la pequeña botica que lleva mi madre para la gente de la Veta. Francis le conseguirá las hierbas que ella no puede cultivar, aunque tiene que describírselas con precisión, porque él no las conoce igual que yo. También les llevará carne de caza –habíamos hecho un pacto al respecto hace un año – y conociéndolo, no les pedirá nada a cambio.

Cuando termino con las instrucciones sobre el combustible, el comercio y terminar el colegio, me vuelvo hacia mi madre y la agarro con fuerza de la mano.

—**Escúchame, ¿Me estás escuchando?** — Ella asiente, asustada por mi intensidad. Tiene que saber lo que le espera—** No puedes volver a irte.**

—**Lo sé**—me responde ella, clavando sus ojos en el suelo—** Lo sé, no lo haré. No pude evitar lo que…**

—**Bueno, pues esta vez tendrás que evitarlo. No puedes desconectarte y dejar solo a Peter, porque yo no estaré para mantenerlos con vida. Da igual lo que pase, da igual lo que veas en pantalla, ¡Tienes que prometerme que seguirás luchando!**

Cuando me doy cuenta que he estado levantando la voz, es cuando noto que ya estoy gritando. Estoy soltando toda la rabia y el miedo que sentí cuando ella me abandonó.

—**Estaba enferma**—dice mi madre, soltándose. También está enfadada— **Podría haberme curado yo misma de haber tenido las medicinas que tengo ahora.**

Es cierta la parte de que estuvo enferma. Después vi como despertaba a personas que sufrían aquella tristeza paralizante. Quizá si sea una enfermedad, pero ahora no la podemos permitir.

—**Pues tómalas, ¡Y cuida a Peter!** —ordeno finalmente.

—**Tú cuídate, Arthur**— dice Peter, agarrándome la cara— **Eres fuerte y rápido, idiota. Puedes ganar.**

No puedo ganar. En el fondo, Peter lo sabe. La competición está mucho más allá de mis habilidades. Hay chicos de Distritos más ricos que se han preparado desde hace años para esto, donde es un honor postularse y ganar. Miles de chicos más grandes y corpulentos, miles de chicas con cien formas diferentes de usar un cuchillo. Odio reconocerlo, odio pensar de ésta forma tan patética, pero también hay chicos como yo, a los que querrán quitar de en medio para que comience la verdadera diversión.

—**Quizá**— respondo, aunque sé que no lo creo, porque sé que no puedo decirle a mi madre que luche cuando yo mismo ya me he rendido. Pero no es propio de mí entregarme sin dar batalla, aún si los obstáculos parezcan insuperables, por eso lucharé hasta el final. —**Y seremos tan ricos como Gilbert.**

—**¡Me da igual que seamos ricos! ¡Solo tienes que regresar! Porque lo harás ¿verdad? Lo intentarás, lo intentarás de verdad ¿cierto?** — me pregunta Pet.

—**De verdad de la buena, te lo juro**— le digo, y sé que tendré que hacerlo por él.

Luego de mis palabras, aparece el Agente de la Paz para decirnos que se nos ha acabado el tiempo, me abrazan tan fuerte que duele, y lo único que se me ocurre es:

—**Los quiero, los quiero a ambos.**

Ellos me dicen lo mismo, el agente les ordena marcharse y cierra la puerta. Escondo mi cabeza en uno de los cojines del sillón como si eso fuera capaz de protegerme de todo lo que está pasando.

Alguien más entra en la habitación, y cuando alzo la cabeza para saber quién es, me sorprendo al ver la cara del panadero, el padre de Alfred Jones. No puedo creer que esté aquí, no sabiendo tan bien como yo mismo que en un par de días estaré tratando de matar a su hijo. Nos conocemos poco, pero él conoce mejor a Peter, porque cuando mi hermano sale a vender los quesos que le provee la cabra, siempre le guarda dos al panadero y este le da a cambio una generosa cantidad de pan. Es mucho más amable que la bruja de su mujer. Seguro que él nunca le abría pegado a su hijo por el pan quemado como ella lo hizo. Sin embargo, esto no me dice nada, ¿Por qué ha venido a verme?

El panadero se sienta, incómodo. Es un hombre grande, ancho de hombros, igual que su hijo, con cicatrices de las quemaduras sufridas por el horno a lo largo de los años. Probablemente ya haya acabado de despedirse de Alfred.

Saca un paquete de su bolsillo y me lo ofrece. Son galletas, un lujo que nosotros nunca podemos permitirnos.

—**Gracias**— respondo. El panadero no es muy hablador. —**He comido un poco de su pan ésta mañana, mi amigo Francis le dio una ardilla a cambio**— se encoge de hombros y sigue sin contestar. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que lo llama un agente de paz. Él se levanta y tose para aclararse la garganta.

—**No perderé de vista al pequeño, me aseguraré que coma. **

Siento que al oírlo desaparece un poco la presión en mi pecho. La gente habla conmigo, pero a Peter le tienen un verdadero cariño. Quizá ese cariño sea suficiente para mantenerlo con vida ahora.

Mi siguiente visita también es inesperada. Emma viene directa hacia mí. No está llorosa, no parece muy tranquila, solo me sorprende con el tono urgente de su voz.

—**Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu Distrito en el Estadio, algo que te recuerde a casa, ¿Querrías llevar esto?**

Me ofrece la insignia circular de oro que antes le adornaba el vestido. No le había prestado mucha atención antes, pero ahora veo que es un pajarito en pleno vuelo.

—**¿Tú insignia?** —le pregunto.

—**Toma, te lo pondré en tu camisa ¿okey? **— No espera mi respuesta, solo se inclina y me lo coloca— **Arthur, prométeme que lo llevarás en el estadio ¿de acuerdo?**

—**Sí.**

Galletas, insignias… hoy me están dando todo tipo de regalos. Emma me da uno más: un beso en la mejilla. Y se va. Me quedo pensando que quizá si pueda considerarla realmente una amiga. Aunque se siente raro.

En último lugar aparece Francis, y aunque puede que después lo niegue rotundamente o diga que fue un desliz, me lanzo a sus brazos. Su cuerpo me resulta familiar. Es la persona que más me conoce. Puedo sentir sus músculos, su corazón, la forma en que me aferra, el olor a bosque que desprende. Todo lo que ya conozco. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que de verdad lo siento.

—**Escucha** — me dice—**, no te resultará difícil conseguir un cuchillo, pero tienes que encontrar un arco. Es tu mejor opción.**

—**No siempre los tienen**— respondo, pensando en los años en que sólo había unas horribles mazas con pinchos con las que los tributos debían matarse a golpes.

—**Pues fabrica uno. Hasta un arco endeble es mejor que no tener arco.**

—**Ni siquiera sé si habrá madera, Francis.**

Otro año en los Juegos, soltaron a los participantes en un paraje en el que sólo había arena y arbustos esqueléticos. Para mí fueron uno de los peores juegos. Muchos competidores recibieron mordeduras de serpientes o se volvieron locos de sed.

—**Casi siempre hay madera desde aquel año en que la mitad murió de frío**— me responde— **No resultaba muy entretenido, ¿recuerdas?**

Es cierto, nos pasamos unos juegos enteros viendo como los jugadores morían congelados por la noche. Apenas aparecían, porque se limitaban a hacerse un ovillo, ya que no tenían madera para hogueras, ni antorchas, ni nada. El Capitolio consideró muy decepcionante observar todas aquellas muertes silenciosas y sin sangre, así que, desde ese entonces, suele haber madera para hacer fuego.

—**Sí,** **es verdad.**

—**Arthur, es como cazar, y eres el mejor cazador que conozco. Además de mí, claro.**

—**No es como cazar, Francis. Están armados. Y piensan.**

—**Igual que tú, y tú tienes más práctica, práctica de verdad. Sabes cómo matar.**

—**Pero no personas.**

—**¿Hay tanta diferencia?** — pregunta Francis, en tono triste. Lo más horrible es que tiene razón, si consigo olvidar que son personas, será exactamente lo mismo.

Los agentes de la paz llegar demasiado pronto y Francis les pide más tiempo, pero se lo llevan y empiezo a asustarme. Todo se vuelve verdaderamente real.

—**¡No dejes que mueran de hambre!** — grito, aferrándome a su mano.

—**¡No lo permitiré! ¡Sabes que no lo haré!** — dice, y nos separan y cierran la puerta. Yo me quedo solo una vez más, solo y con la sensación de que algo quedó en el aire. Pero ya nunca lo sabré, al parecer.

La estación de tren está cerca del Edificio de Justicia, aunque nunca antes había viajado en coche y casi nunca en auto. En la Veta nos desplazamos a pie. La estación está a rebosar de periodistas con cámaras apuntándome a la cara, y me alegro de no haber soltado una sola lágrima hasta el momento. Tengo mucha experiencia en no demostrar mis sentimientos y así lo demuestro, así lo hago. Me veo de reojo en la pantalla de la televisión de la pared, en la que están retransmitiendo mí llegada en directo, y me complazco al comprobar que parezco casi aburrido.

Por otro lado, no hay duda de que Alfred Jones ha estado llorando y, curiosamente, no intenta esconderlo. Me pregunto al instante si será su estrategia en los juegos: parecer débil y asustado para que los demás crean que no es competencia y después dar sorpresa luchando. Su estatura y físico no ayudarían a esa imagen, pero su cara aniñada y medio infantil quizá puedan hacer que funcione. A una chica del Distrito 7, Elizabeta Héderváry, le funcionó muy bien hace unos años. Parecía una idiota llorona y cobarde por lo que nadie se preocupó hasta que solo quedaba un puñado de concursantes. Al final resultó ser una asesina despiadada; una estrategia muy inteligente, no obstante, algo extraña en Alfred, porque es el hijo del panadero. Y como dije, es ancho de espaldas y fuerte, siempre ha tenido comido de sobra y bandejas de pan que mover de un lado a otro. Harían falta muchos lloriqueos para que la audiencia se lo crea.

Tenemos que quedarnos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras engullen nuestras imágenes; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran piadosamente detrás de nosotros. El tren empieza a moverse de inmediato.

Al principio, la velocidad me deja sin aliento. Obviamente, nunca antes he estado en un tren, ya que está prohibido viajar de un Distrito a otro, salvo que se trate de tareas aprobadas por el Estado. En nuestro caso sólo se limita al transporte de carbón, aunque no estamos en un tren de mercancías normal, sino uno de los modelos de alta velocidad del Capitolio. Nuestro viaje nos llevará menos de un día.

Por algún motivo, cuando lo pienso en estos instantes, en el colegio todo acaba reduciéndose al carbón. Además de comprensión lectora y matemáticas básicas, casi toda la formación tiene que ver con eso, salvo por la clase semanal de historia de Panem. Se trata principalmente de tonterías sobre lo que debemos al Capitolio, aunque sé que tiene que haber mucho más allá de lo que nos cuentan, una explicación real de lo que pasó durante la rebelión. Sin embargo, no pienso mucho en ello.

El tren de los tributos es aún más elegante que la habitación del Edificio de Justicia. Cada uno tiene su propio alojamiento, compuesto por el dormitorio, un vestidor y un baño privado con agua corriente caliente y fría. En casa no tenemos agua caliente.

Hay cajones llenos de ropa elegante, y Feliks me dice que haga lo que quiera, que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición. Mi única obligación es estar listo en una hora para la cena. Me quito mi ropa y me doy una ducha caliente, cosa que nunca antes he hecho. Es como estar bajo una lluvia de verano, sólo que menos fría. Me pongo una camisa y unos pantalones de color verde oscuro.

En el último segundo me acuerdo de la pequeña insignia que me dio Emma, y le echo un vistazo por primera vez: es como si alguien hubiese creado un pajarito dorado y le hubiese rodeado con un anillo. El pájaro sólo está unido al anillo por la punta de las alas. De repente, lo reconozco: es un sinsajo.

Son pájaros curiosos, además de una especie de cachetada para el Capitolio. Durante la rebelión, el Capitolio creó una serie de animales modificados genéticamente y los utilizó como armas, el término mejor usado para describirlos es mutaciones, o mutos, para abreviar. Uno de ellos era un pájaro especial llamado charlajo, tenía la habilidad de memorizar y repetir conversaciones humanas completas. Eran unas aves mensajeras, que se soltaron en las regiones en las que se escondían los enemigos del Capitolio. Los pájaros recogían las palabras y volvían a sus bases para que las grabaran. Tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de cómo estaban transmitiendo sus conversaciones privadas, pero una vez los Distritos se dieron cuenta, como es natural, los rebeldes lo utilizaron en su contra, utilizándolos para contarles mentiras al Capitolio. Por esa razón cerraron las bases y abandonaron los pájaros para que muriesen en los bosques.

Sin embargo, no murieron, sino que se aparearon con los sinsontes hembra y crearon una nueva especie que podía replicar tanto los silbidos de los pájaros como las melodías humanas. A pesar de perder la capacidad de articular palabras, podían seguir imitando una amplia gama de sonidos vocales humanos. Además, podían recrear canciones.

Mi padre sentía un cariño especial por los sinsajos. Cuando íbamos de caza, silbaba o cantaba canciones complicadas, y después de una pausa, ellos siempre las repetían. Yo también solía cantar con él. Dejé de hacerlo después de su muerte. En cualquier caso, este pajarito tiene algo que me consuela: es como llevar una parte de mi padre conmigo, protegiéndome. Me lo prendo a la camisa y casi puedo imaginarme al sinsajo volando entre los árboles cuando observo cómo se ve con el fondo verde oscuro.

Feliks viene a recogerme para la cena, y lo sigo por un estrecho y agitado pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor con paredes de madera pulida. Hay una mesa en la que todos los platos son muy frágiles, y Alfred F. Jones está esperándonos, con una silla vacía a su lado.

—**¿Dónde está Gilbert?** — pregunta Feliks, en tono alegre. Por lo menos uno lo está.

—**La última vez lo que vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta**— responde Alfred. Bueno, quizá sólo yo sea el no-alegre.

—**Bueno, ha sido un día agotador ¿no?** — comenta él, y creo que se siente aliviado por la ausencia de Gilbert, ¿Quién puede culparlo?

La cena sigue su curso: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero y puré de patatas, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate. Feliks se pasa la comida recordándonos dejar un poco de espacio, porque quedan más cosas, pero yo no puedo contenerme, jamás he visto tanta comida así, tan buena y abundante, que hasta me olvido de los modales que acostumbro a tener y como rápido. Probablemente lo mejor que puedo hacer es esto, ganar unos cuantos kilos antes que empiecen los juegos sería lo mejor. Por uno de mis oídos puedo escuchar a Alfred decir algo de algún alimento que no conozco, pero igualmente engullendo casi tan rápido como yo, aunque de una forma un tanto más descuidada.

—**Por lo menos tienen buenos modales**— dice Feliks, mientras terminamos el segundo plato— **La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, y tipo, parecían un par de salvajes. Hicieron que se me revolvieran las tripas. **

La pareja del año pasado eran dos chicos de la Veta que nunca en su vida habían tenido suficiente para comer. Seguro que cuando tuvieron toda ésta comida delante, los buenos modales en la mesa fueron la menor de sus preocupaciones. Alfred es hijo de un panadero, mi madre nos enseñó a Peter y a mí la importancia de los modales, a comer con educación, y lo considero verdaderamente algo bueno, pero el comentario me desagrada tanto que sólo por ello me obligo a comer el resto de mi comida con los dedos y limpiarme las manos con el mantel. La cara de Feliks al observar esto es suficiente recompensa.

Una vez terminada la comida, tengo que esforzarme para no vomitarla, y veo que Alfred está un poco verde, normal, él comió mucho más de lo que creía que una persona podía llegar a comer. Yo igual. Además, nuestros estómagos no están acostumbrados a unos alimentos tan lujosos.

Vamos a otro compartimento para ver el resumen de las cosechas de todo Panem. Intentan ir celebrándolas a lo largo del día, de modo que alguien pueda verlas todas en directo, aunque solo la gente del Capitolio podría hacerlo, son los únicos que no van a ellas.

Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no, que abundan más. Examinamos las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos. Puedo quedarme fácilmente con las caras de algunos: un chico monstruoso que se apresura a presentarse en el Distrito 2, un chico de brillante cabello negro y cara astuta en el Distrito 5, un chico con una pierna lastimada en el 10, y lo más inquietante, una chica de doce años en el Distrito 11. Tiene piel y ojos claros, y me recuerda a Peter, tanto en tamaño como en comportamiento. Cuando sube al escenario y piden voluntarios, sólo se oye el viento que silba y luego puedes ver como un chico muy parecido a ella trata de liberarse, golpear a los guardias y conseguir la forma de que no participe. Me recuerda un poco a mí, pero él no tiene tanta suerte: en el caso de que una mujer sea elegida, sólo otra puede tomar su lugar, él es un chico, y por ello no le dejarán. Forcejea un rato pero luego llegan algunos agentes de la paz y se lo llevan. Aprieto mis puños con fuerza para no gritar de indignación. Todo esto es tan injusto. Nadie más se para a ayudar, nadie más está dispuesto a ocupar su lugar.

Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: el momento de la elección de Peter y yo corriendo a presentarme voluntario. Se nota perfectamente la desesperación en mi voz cuando pongo a Peter detrás de mí, como si temiera que no me oyesen y se lo llevaran. Sin embargo, está claro que me oyen. Veo a Francis quitándomelo de encima y a mí mismo subiendo al escenario. Los comentaristas no saben muy bien que decir ante el silencio en el Distrito. Como si estuviese ensayado, Gilbert se cae y todos dejar escapar un gruñido cómico. Después sacan el nombre de Alfred y él ocupa su lugar en silencio, nos damos la mano, ponen otra vez el himno y termina el programa.

Feliks está disgustado por el estado de sus uñas.

—**O sea,** **su mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en televisión.**

—**Estaba borracho**— responde Alfred, riéndose de forma inesperada para mí— **Se emborracha todos los años.**

—**Todos los días**— añado, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa burlona.

Feliks hace que parezca como si Gilbert tuviese malos modales que pudieran corregirse con unos cuentos consejos suyos. Bastante improbable, más pareciera que terminarían con una lucha sobre quien es mejor.

—**Sí, que raro que les parezca tan divertido. Ya saben que vuestro mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que los aconsejará, les conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo, ¡Tipo que, Gilbert puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para ustedes! **

En ese preciso momento, Gilbert entra tambaleándose en el compartimiento.

—**¿El Grandioso yo se ha perdido la cena?** — pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Después vomita en la cara alfombra y se cae encima de la porquería.

—**¡Vamos, sigan riéndose!** — exclama Feliks devolviéndome la sonrisa burlona y frunciendo el ceño irritado. Acto seguido se levanta de un salto, rodea el charco de vómito subido a sus zapatos puntiagudos y sale de la habitación.

Las ganas de reírnos se nos han ido, evidentemente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**Continuará…**

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Luni:**

¡Por fin~! ¡Logré terminar este capítulo! ¡Y pude comenzar con algunos cambios que ya quería agregar!

Como verán, a partir de ahora ya empezarán verdaderamente los preparativos de los juegos. Y las interacciones. Habrán notado las diferencias en algunas partes, como lo de Francis y tengo unas cuantas explicaciones para ustedes. Algunas me preguntaron si pensaba escribir los tres libros, y luego de pensarlo bastante y considerar algunas cosas, la respuesta es no. Quería hacerlo, pero mientras pensaba me di cuenta de varios aspectos que tendría que hacer, y no puedo, me faltarían personajes, tendría que re-pensar y colocar otras cosas. Así que solo haré el primer libro, pero tampoco lo seguiré al pie de la letra hasta el final. ¿Cómo es eso? Bien, esto es una adaptación, por lo que lo adaptaré y cambiaré algunas cosas para que se ajusten. El "romance" que hay entre Katniss y Gale, en este caso, Arthur y Francis, no se incluirá, por decir una, otra cosa sería que planeo que los sentimientos entre los dos protagonistas si se desarrollen, no como en el libro, que evoluciona entre los tres libros. Planeo darle un final. No abierto, pero tampoco tan cerrado. Lo verán cuando llegue el momento. Lamento si a algunos no les agrade la idea, pero era lo más cómodo para mí.

Bien, dejando eso de lado, ¡Estoy con gripe! ToT odio estar enferma, pero lamentablemente el cambio de clima abrupto no ayuda para nada. Así que hasta que me recupere, y pasen mis exámenes de la semana, no tendré mucho tiempo para seguir con fics, pero seguiré tratando de hacerme un hueco y avanzar todo lo posible.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuídense mucho! Bye, Bye!


End file.
